


"I wish you weren't my friend."

by EddieSasspbrak



Series: Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, I don't ship it but I also don't want Mike to be the only single one, M/M, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sleep talking, Sleepovers, Stanley Uris Knows All, Teenage Losers Club (IT), implied Stan/Bill/Mike relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: When someone talks in their sleep, they're only saying things they can't say when they're awake. That's what Eddie's mom has always told him anyway. He can only hope it's not true when Richie begins talking in his sleep during their weekly sleepover.Prompt inspired by one line of dialogue. Prompt in title.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Dialogue Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	"I wish you weren't my friend."

Sleepovers were a common occurrence amongst the six boys, from just two getting together to all six trying the last nerves of one of their families. They once tried to disguise Beverly as a boy but Bill’s mom wasn’t buying it and so she had yet to enjoy one of their all night get togethers. On this particular night, the host was Richie and all five boys were camped out in his room.

Richie’s bed sat positioned in the corner of the room, one side against the wall. Mike and Ben laid out their sleeping bags near the foot of Richie’s bed, Stan and Bill off to the right by the closet. Eddie’s sleeping bag sat still rolled up near the door. They didn’t even know why he bothered bringing it to Richie’s house. All of them knew he would inevitably end up in bed with Richie anyway. Every time Eddie slept on the floor at one of the other’s houses, he would complain about his back hurting the next morning. Richie had a larger full-size bed and he’d rather share the space with Eddie then listen to him gripe all morning while twisting this way and that way to crack his back.

As they settled in to sleep, Richie’s mother having warned them for the sixth time to be quiet and go to sleep, Eddie claimed the spot closest to the wall. Richie climbed in after him, reaching over the turn off the lamp beside his bed. In the darkness they could hear the rustling of fabric as the other four climbed into their sleeping bags on the floor. Richie lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling, not that he could see anything with or without the lights off as he’d already taken his glasses off. The room fell silent.

“Hey guys…” Stan’s voice quietly filled the room.

“Oh, here we go.” Mike groaned.

“What?” Stan asked.

“You’re going to have an existential crisis, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“What were you going to say, Stan?” Bill asked, turning his head to look at the other boy.

“What do you think happens when we die?” Stan asked.

Mike groaned again. “That is exactly what I knew you were going to say.”

“I’m sorry but I think about things when I’m trying to sleep.” Stan said defensively.

“I think we reunite with all our family and pets that have died.” Ben spoke up.

“That would be nice.”

“Are we seriously talking about this right now?” Eddie asked.

“It’s a legitimate thing to be w-worried about.” Bill came to Stan’s defense.

“Not during a sleepover when we’re supposed to be sleeping.”

“Oh my God, will you guys shut up?” Mike said, covering his face with his hands.

“I think when you die, you go somewhere b-b-beautiful. You’ll be happy and s-surrounded by the people you love.” Bill said, reaching his hand out to hold Stan’s in the dark.

Stand smiled back at him, happily taking his hand in his own. His worries and fears were so easily pushed away by Bill’s words and he had to resist the urge to remind the other boy how much he loved him in that moment. Their friends knew of their relationship, but they figured they’d have pillows hurled at them if they got sappy now.

“Are we done now?” Eddie asked.

“What’s wrong, Eds? Don’t like talking about death?” Richie asked, grinning at him.

“No, Richie, I don’t. It gives me anxiety and I’m trying to sleep. All you assholes need to shut the fuck up now or I’m going home.” Eddie griped.

Richie chuckled and reached out blindly to ruffle Eddie’s hair, earning his hand a hard slap. The room fell silent again and one by one the boys drifted into sleep. Eddie was the last to finally doze, having to go through his calming breathing exercises to reduce the chances of an impending panic attack. The steady breathing and snoring of his friends helped to keep him relaxed. Richie’s heat radiating off him, warming Eddie’s back, kept him grounded. Eventually, he too gave in to sleep.

*

Eddie didn’t know how much time had passed when he heard someone saying his name close to him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times until the blurry haze cleared and he could see the wall in front of him. He heard his name again, quiet in the mostly silent room. He turned over to face Richie, who was already snuggled close to him. Eddie could just make out his face in the darkness and could clearly see his eyes were closed. He was sure it was Richie who had been saying his name, but he was still passed out asleep.

Sitting up, he scanned the room, looking at the other four boys on the floor. Ben and Mike were both fast asleep, Mike snoring softly. Stan and Bill still had their hands clasped, their heads close together and both asleep. Eddie wondered if he’d dreamt it.

“Eddie.” He startled when he heard his name again, certain this time that it was coming from Richie.

He looked back at the sleeping boy and poked his cheek, checking to see if he was just messing with him. Normally that would make Richie smile, but he had no reaction. Eddie laid back down and looked at Richie’s face. He must have been dreaming about him.

“You woke me up, Richie.” Eddie said, knowing he couldn’t hear him.

“Eddie…I have to tell you something.” Richie’s voice was slurred by sleep, half mumbling the words.

“What?” Eddie hoped that by responding to him, he could get him to stop talking so he could go back to sleep.

“It’s really important.”

“Tell me.”

“Don’t be mad at me.”

Eddie sighed and reached out, placing his hand on Richie’s cheek. He was beautiful when he slept, and Eddie was sure he saw a tear slip from his eye. It really didn’t surprise him that Richie spoke even in his sleep, getting him to shut up when he was awake was nearly impossible. He was annoyed he’d been woken up but couldn’t ignore the thrill of learning that Richie dreamt of him. Eddie had been in love for years, too afraid to tell the other boy lest he ruin their friendship in the process. Maybe this was a sign he felt the same.

“I won’t get mad at you. Just tell me.” Eddie urged him on in a hushed voice.

“Don’t hate me.”

“I won’t hate you.” Eddie was beginning to feel just a little annoyed, barely able to keep his eyes open as it was.

“You will.”

“Richie. What do you need to tell me?”

“I…I wish you weren’t my friend.”

Eddie was fully awake now, his hand recoiling from Richie’s face like he’d been burned. Here he was, imagining he’d get an unconscious love confession from his crush. Instead he found out that he didn’t even want to be friends. Sure, he was asleep, but Eddie had always heard that those who talked in their sleep spoke of waking desires. Why else would Richie be speaking so specifically? Afraid that Eddie would be mad or hate him because of his revelation.

“Why not?” Eddie asked, the sadness in his voice hard to ignore.

“I don’t want…to be your friend…anymore.” Richie responded.

Eddie sat up, willing the tears that were building not to fall. He wanted to leave. Glancing at Richie’s alarm, he saw it was only three in the morning. He couldn’t go home yet. He had to spend the rest of the early morning in a bed next to the boy he loved who didn’t want to be his friend anymore. He was sure he could actually feel his heart cracking apart and dropping piece by piece to the bottom of his stomach.

“Eddie…” Richie called out his name again.

Eddie wiped his tears and took a steadying breath. He couldn’t cry now. He’d go back to sleep, go home first thing in the morning and cry when he was safely tucked under his own covers. They were all meant to hang out the following day, meeting up with Bev and the quarry, but he knew he couldn’t do it. Not after what he’d just heard.

Finally feeling calm, Eddie reached out and gripped Richie’s shoulder, shaking him roughly. “Wake up, asshole.”

Richie’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times, looking up at Eddie. He groaned and stretched, sitting up beside Eddie.

“What’s up, Spaghetti? Nightmare?” Richie asked, resting his head against Eddie’s shoulder.

“You were talking in your sleep and woke me up. Kindly shut the fuck up so I can sleep.” Eddie shook Richie from his shoulder and plopped back down, turning his back to the other boy.

Richie sat staring at him for a moment. He was so angry. Richie had intentionally woken him up in the past only to be met with less anger than he was receiving right now. He leaned over Eddie, trying to see his face, which Eddie had hidden with the corner of the blanket.

“You ok?” Richie asked, concerned.

“I will be if I can sleep before all of you jackasses wake me up in a few hours.” Eddie snapped.

Richie sat back and watched him for another moment before lying back down. He was right next to the other boy but felt so far away. He’d never felt like that with Eddie. He’d argue that he was closer to Eddie than any of the other boys in their group. He just hoped Eddie would be in the better mood when they all woke at a reasonable hour. The last thing Richie saw before falling back to sleep was Eddie’s back.

*

Richie woke again when a pillow hit him in the face. He blindly reached for his glasses on the bedside table, pushing the pillow off his face and placing his glasses over his eyes. He sat up to see the four boys that had slept on the floor were all up and rolling up their sleeping bags. Stan had a grin on his face and Richie immediately knew it was him who had thrown the pillow to wake him up.

Richie gripped the pillow and hurled it across the room, hitting Stan right on the ass. Stan laughed and flipped him off. Turning to look at Eddie, he found that he was still asleep. He was less tense than he had been a few hours ago. Now he was sprawled out on his back, his mouth open and one hand on his stomach, hitching his shirt up just a bit. Richie took the moment to think he was cute before jabbing him in the side with his fingers. Eddie was notoriously ticklish and even that little touch caused him to jolt and his eyes to open.

“What the fuck.” He groaned, swatting at Richie’s hand.

“Rise and shine princess.” Richie beamed down at him.

Eddie wouldn’t meet his gaze as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His hair stuck up every which way and Richie reached out to ruffle it. Before he could touch him, Eddie ducked away and climbed over the foot of his bed onto the floor. In the past, Eddie would have thrown himself over top of Richie to get out of bed, kneeing him in the process.

“What time is it?” Eddie asked, looking at the other four.

“Ten thirty. Bev called. She flirted her way into free sandwiches and chips from the deli this morning. We’re gonna have a picnic before we go swimming.” Stan explained.

“I hate when she does that.” Ben frowned.

“You’re just j-j-jealous.” Bill said, nudging him with his elbow.

“So? She’s my girlfriend.” Ben said with a sigh.

“Cheer up Benny boy. We all know she’s only got eyes for you. Let her flutter her eyelashes at some poor saps to get us a free lunch. You’re the one she’ll be sucking face with afterward.” Richie said, standing and stretching.

That made Ben smile shyly. It was true, Bev had never given the time of day to any other guy in town. She could have a room full of boys trying to get her attention and she’d be staring at Ben, hearts in her eyes and totally smitten. Her aunt also really liked Ben. She made no secret of the fact that she thought Ben was the perfect gentleman.

“You guys ready to head out?” Mike asked, surveying the room to see if everyone was done packing up their things and changing.

“Yep.” Stan responded, zipping his bag and pushing it to the side. They’d return later to retrieve their things. He stopped and looked at Eddie who was gathering all of his belongings in his arms. “What are you doing, Eds?”

“I’m going home.” He said, focusing on slipping his shoes on without dropping his bag.

“Why? We’re supposed to go meet Bev at the quarry.” Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know. I don’t feel like going.”

The other five boys exchanged looks and Richie wondered if he was still mad. Surely he couldn’t have been that mad about being woken up. Still, he seemed tense and wouldn’t look at him. Bill stepped forward and placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, stopping him from picking up his sleeping bag.

“W-what’s wrong?” He asked, the concern clear on his face.

“Nothing. I just don’t feel like going anymore.” Eddie winced as he unintentionally snapped at Bill. “I don’t feel good.” He said, softer.

“You’re probably just hungry. At least go and join us for lunch. If you still don’t feel well after, you can leave.” Mike bargained with him.

Eddie sighed and looked at each of them, except Richie. He knew they all wanted him to go and maybe he could just avoid being alone with Richie. Sighing again, he dropped his bag back to the ground with a thud.

“Fine.” He said, earning smiles from the others.

Stan slapped him on the back lightly as they filed out of Richie’s bedroom.

*

Bev sat on the blanket she’d snagged from home, leaning back on her hands and letting the warm rays of the sun bathe her arms and legs as she waited. The bags of food sat in the middle, untouched. The guys at the deli had questioned why she needed seven sandwiches and she’d told them that she would give the extras to the less fortunate with a cheeky smile. It may have been a lie, but her friends weren’t all that fortunate, so she didn’t let it bother her.

She could hear approaching voices, bike tires on the dirt trail. She dropped to her elbows, rolling over onto her stomach, and smiled at the boys. They parked their bikes off to the side and greeted her as they came to join her on the blanket.

“Took you long enough.” She chided them playfully.

“W-we stopped to grab p-p-p…sodas.” Bill said, holding up a bag for her to see.

“Then I’ll forgive you for keeping me waiting.” She sat up, crossing her legs, as Ben sat beside her. They greeted each other with a kiss as she settled into his side.

The other boys sat, Eddie making it a point to sit between Bev and Stan instead of taking his usual seat next to Richie. Bev noticed and looked between the two, raising her eyebrows at Richie. He shrugged in response. Mike and Stan grabbed the bags and distributed the sandwiches and chips, Bill passing a drink to each of them. Their usual chatter filled the air as they ate, occasionally broken up by comfortable silences.

When they’d finished, they remained seated, Eddie insisting they waited the recommended thirty minutes before they went for a swim in the water below. Bill lay between Stan and Mike, his head on Stan’s lap and his feet up on Mike’s leg. Bev leaned against Ben’s side, his arms tightly around her. Normally Richie would have his arm around Eddie by now, but the other boy still sat across from him. He’d tried to get him to talk to him multiple times during lunch, but he’d been ignored.

“I think it’s been long enough. I promise to save you if you get a cramp, Eds.” Richie said with a grin. “I don’t know CPR but I’m sure I can figure out mouth to mouth. Can’t be much different than making out, right?”

Eddie rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. He thought now might be a good time to leave. He had only promised to eat lunch with them. He was really only still sitting there to make sure they waited the full thirty minutes. He stood, brushing dirt from his hands. He couldn’t sit there anymore with Richie’s eyes staring holes into the side of his face.

“I think I’m gonna head home.” He said, looking back at his bike. He’d still have to get his things from Richie’s and hoped one of his parents was at home.

Bev again looked between him and Richie, taking in the defeated face of the latter. She knew something was wrong and wasn’t about to let Eddie leave without finding out what was going on. She gently dislodged herself from Ben’s arms and stood.

“Before you go, let’s go for a walk.” She said, linking her arm with Eddie’s and smiling at him.

“Ok.” He said, skeptical of her intentions.

“We’ll be back.” She said over her shoulder, steering Eddie down the trail, away from the other boys.

Once they were gone, Richie sighed and dramatically collapsed against Mike’s side. Mike reached his arm out to wrap around him, patting his arm in a comforting manner. All of them had felt a weird tension between Richie and Eddie since they’d gotten up that morning and it was clear something had happened.

“Is Eddie mad at you?” Stan asked, his fingers absently carding through Bill’s hair.

“Apparently.” He said, his voice muffled by Mike’s shoulder.

“What did you do?” Mike asked.

Richie turned slightly so his back was against Mike, his head against his chest. Mike’s arm stayed lazily draped over his shoulder, knowing the other boy liked physical contact when he was upset. Richie appreciated how well his friends knew him and what he needed without him having to ask for it.

“I was sleep talking and woke him up last night.” He explained, closing his eyes.

“That’s it?” Stan asked, unconvinced.

“You had to have done s-something else.” Bill chimed in, nudging him with his foot.

“I can’t think of anything. He was normal when we went to sleep.” Richie practically whined.

“Well, what were you saying in your sleep? Maybe you insulted him.” Mike said, lightly swatting Bill’s foot when he tried to nudge Richie again.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. I can’t remember what I was dreaming about.”

“Maybe you called out a girls name.” Stan suggested.

“Why would that make him mad?” Richie asked.

“Because he’s in love with you.”

Richie’s eyes opened then as he abruptly sat up, Mike’s arm dropping from his shoulder. He turned to Stan, his eyes wide. “He what?”

“He’s in love with you.” Stan repeated.

“How do you know that? Did he tell you that?”

Stan shrugged. “I mean, it’s obvious.”

“It is.” Ben agreed, nodding.

Richie turned to Mike. “Is it?”

“I mean, he looks at you the way Ben and Bev look at each other. All heart eyes and red cheeks. He looks like a lovesick puppy whenever you’re around.” Mike said.

Richie’s mouth hung open. He’d never noticed. He’d always hoped, dreamed it was true, but he never thought it could be. If they were right, then his unrequited love wasn’t as unrequited as he previously believed.

*

Bev waited until she couldn’t hear the other’s voices anymore before she spoke. “You ok?” She asked, looking sideways at Eddie.

He shrugged and kept his eyes forward. If he was going to talk to any of his friends about it, Bev was probably the best option. If he told the other guys about his feelings for Richie, they would just pressure him into telling him and he wasn’t ready for that yet. They’d probably make fun of him for taking sleep talking seriously too.

“Richie doesn’t want to be friends anymore.” He said, the words causing more of an emotional reaction than he’d anticipated.

“What?” Bev stopped and turned to look at Eddie, her hands on his arms. “Why do you think that? You’re his best friend, Eddie.”

“He told me.”

Beverly was in disbelief. Richie had confided in her a few months back that he was head over heels for the boy in front of her. She couldn’t imagine him saying he didn’t want to be his friend. Maybe blurting out that he loved him and trying to kiss him, but not ending their friendship so suddenly. Especially with the way he’d been trying to get his attention all afternoon.

“When?” She asked.

“Last night.”

“Ok…hang out. Back up. Tell me what led up to it.”

“We were sleeping. I woke up because he was calling my name and he said it. He said he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.” Eddie bit his lip hard enough to hurt, but that didn’t keep the tears from falling.

Bev frowned and rubbed her hands up and down his arms, hoping to calm him a bit in the process. She was still confused.

“So, he woke you up just to tell you that?” She asked, her eyes and voice soft.

“No. I mean…he was asleep.”

Bev’s hands stopped moving as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, trying to comprehend what he’d just said. Eddie was not stupid, but at the moment she thought he was the dumbest boy she’d ever met. And that was saying something. She’d met a lot of stupid boys over the years.

“Hold on. He told you in his sleep?” She asked.

“Yea. He was sleeping talking.”

“Eddie, sweetie, you can’t take that seriously.”

“People who talk in their sleep are only saying things they wish they could say when they’re awake.” He said defensively.

“Where did you hear that? That’s ridiculous!”

“My mom has always said that.”

“Your mom also spent your childhood telling you that you were sick. You really believe anything she says?”

“I…I don’t know. It sounds like a real thing.”

Bev sighed and shook her head. What would these boys do without her? She stepped closer and cupped Eddie’s face between her hands, squishing his cheeks just a bit.

“Talk to him.” She said sternly. “Don’t make any decisions about your relationship until you talk. Promise me.”

“Ok.”

“Say it.”

“I promise I won’t make any decisions about our relationship until I talk to Richie.” He said.

She released his face and pulled him into a hug. She said a silent prayer that Richie wouldn’t say anything stupid to make Eddie mad. This was his chance to tell him how he felt about him, and she had a feeling he’d mess it up somehow. Part of her wanted to be there when they talked, but she knew that was probably prying just a bit too much. She loved her stupid, impulsive boys, but boy did they exhaust her.

*

When Bev and Eddie returned, they weren’t sure exactly what was happening. Richie lay in the middle of the blanket, Ben fanning him with his hands. Stan sat with his head in his hand, looking 500% done with whatever was going on. Richie’s face was a mask of pure shock as he stared wide eyed up at the sky. Mike was saying something to Richie, telling him to stop being so dramatic.

“What happened?” Bev asked, not sure if she should laugh or not.

At the sound of her voice, Richie sat up and his eyes immediately found Eddie’s face. Pushing up off the ground, he stepped over Bill and grabbed Eddie by his shoulders. “We need to talk. Right now.” He said.

“I, er…okay?” Eddie said, leaning back away from him a bit.

Richie grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back down the path, away from their friends. They would tell each other what happened while they were separated. Every one of their friends wondering how they hadn’t just broken down and made out already.

Eddie pulled against Richie’s hand, trying to get him to stop. He was sure they were far enough away already and honestly his hand was starting to hurt. Richie stopped and looked back at the other boy, looking panicked. Eddie felt nervous, unsure of what he could possibly need to say to him with that kind of look on his face.

“Do you hate me?” Richie asked, still holding Eddie’s hand.

“No more than usual.” Eddie said, finding it hard to breathe but resisting the urge to grab for his inhaler.

“Then why are you avoiding me? What did I do?” Richie’s eyes were sad, pleading. Eddie had never seen him like this before and it made his chest tighten painfully.

“You…you said you don’t want to be friends anymore.” Eddie’s voice came out quieter than he’d intended but he didn’t want to cry again. Not now.

“What? No. I didn’t say that. It’s not true. I always want to be friends with you. I couldn’t survive without you.”

Eddie did reach for his inhaler now, putting it to his lips and inhaling a puff of medicine. He found it hard to breathe around Richie on a good day, now it was nearly impossible. With him clutching his hand desperately and saying things that went straight to his heart, he wondered if he’d ever be able to breathe properly again.

“You said it last night. In your sleep.” Eddie explained, keeping his inhaler in his hand just in case.

“I…what? When I was sleep talking?”

“You woke me up saying my name. We had a conversation. You said you don’t want to be my friend anymore.”

“Is that all I said?” Richie asked, the panicked look returning.

“That’s when I woke you up.”

“Eddie, I was sleeping. I don’t feel that why. It’s the exact opposite.”

“You were crying when you said it.” Eddie turned his gaze to the dirt between their feet. He wanted to believe him, wanted to just accept what he was saying and let it go. He was scared though.

“Fuck.” Richie breathed out, finally letting go of Eddie’s hand. “This is not how I planned to do this.”

Eddie balled his hands into fists, clutching his inhaler tight enough to hurt his hand. He felt like all the air had been knocked from his lungs and knew the medicine wouldn’t help. He loved Richie, cherished him as a friend and the thought of losing him brought the tears to his eyes before he could stop them. He kept his eyes on the ground as the tears streaked his face, waiting to hear the words that would end whatever relationship they had.

“Whoa wait, Eddie, Eds, look at me.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s face in his hands and tilting his head up. The look on his face was enough to make Richie want to cry as well, sending an arrow right to his heart. “Don’t cry. I…fuck…I love you, Eds. I love you so fucking much I don’t know what to do with myself. I want to be with you all the time. I want to hold you and kiss you and make you laugh all day every day.”

“What?” Eddie hiccupped.

“Maybe…maybe I said what I did because I don’t want to be _just_ friends anymore. I want all of you. I want you to be mine completely. I love you, Eddie. Say you love me too.” Richie’s voice trembled, his thumbs swiping at the tears on Eddie’s cheeks.

Eddie’s inhaler dropped from his fingers, his hands rising to grab Richie’s arms for support. He felt like he might pass out. Might wake up if he closed his eyes too long and find himself back in Richie’s room, dreaming. But he wasn’t dreaming. Those hands on his face, the hot skin beneath his fingers, the eyes that searched his face so desperately. All of it was real.

“Of course, I do, dumbass.” Eddie sniffled, the tears falling for a new reason. “I love your stupid face and your big ugly glasses. I love your annoying jokes, your dumb long eyelashes, your smile. I love the way you call my name and the way you look at me when-.”

Eddie’s words fell short when Richie practically lunged forward, capturing Eddie’s lips with his own. The shorter boy let out a sound of surprise, his eyes fluttering closed a second later. His hands slid up Richie’s long arms, over his shoulders and to the back of his neck. He pulled him closer, stood on his toes to close any remaining distance. Years of pining had led up to this point for both boys, lips moving, teeth clacking, tongues exploring the others mouth desperate and needy.

Eddie broke the kiss first, needing to catch his breath before he was reaching for his inhaler again. Kissing boys in the woods was not a good excuse for a trip to the ER with an asthma attack as far as his mother was concerned. He kept his hands where they were, tangled in the curls that hung over the nape of Richie’s neck. Part of him still worried that he’d wake up any second. So many dreams that started just like this only broke his heart when he opened his eyes and found himself alone.

“You’re not fucking with me, right?” Eddie asked, pressing his forehead against Richie’s.

“No.” He chuckled, raking his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “Even if I had been, I would be serious after that kiss.”

“You’re so annoying.” Eddie said, planting a quick kiss on Richie’s lips. “I love you.”

“Me too, Eds. Fuck. I never thought you’d love me back. We’re in this for the long haul now. Marriage, a cat, kids, white picket fence. You’re not getting rid of me now.”

“I’m allergic to cats.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes and smiling like an idiot.

“Then we’ll get a hamster.”

“Deal.”

They held onto each other for a long time, kissed until their lips were swollen and bruised. They didn’t want to separate now, and Richie was already thinking up ways to convince Eddie’s mom to let him spend another night at his house. As they walked back to join their friends, their fingers laced together between them, Eddie complained about having dropped his inhaler on the ground.

“I’m going to have to clean it now. Do you know how many bugs and animals shit on the ground out here?” He asked.

Their friends wanted to ask what had happened but judging by the dopey grin on Richie’s face and the way they couldn’t go two seconds without touching, they were sure they knew. Now that everything was settled and far more than thirty minutes had passed, all seven stripped down and jumped into the cold water below. This wouldn’t be the last misunderstanding in Richie and Eddie’s relationship, but for now they were stupidly, happily in love with one another and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings worse than Bill's. I really wish I could draw cause I want to draw that bros cuddling together scene, even though Ben wasn't a part of it for some reason.  
> This was hard to write. Idk why. Comments make my happy and I always respond so give me some validation please.  
> Also on tumblr. EddieSasspbrak there as well.


End file.
